During the summer
by jumbie5054
Summary: Sasuke has agreed to live with his brother for the summer... what will happen during the next three months?- SORRY! This is DISCONTINUED! momentarily
1. arrival

**OK... this is my first fic on this site, or any other for that matter, so its not exactly my best work. so... yeah.**

* * *

Sasuke and his brother had been pretty close most of their lives but, when Itachi moved out three years ago for college, Sasuke became, and stayed heartbroken despite being sixteen years old. Noticing this his parents decided that the boys had spent too much time away from each other, so they had offered for Sasuke to stay with him for the summer.

With much gratitude he accepted. He began packing right away, making sure to pack the things he absolutely needed first. His toothbrush was an item of vital significance, then his hair brush, hairspray, shampoo and conditioner, razors, laptop and then last all of his chargers. Next was his clothes, basically packing enough outfits for every day he intended on staying. Even a weeks worth attire for clubbing, in which he didn't exactly plan on doing, but just in case. He made sure to pack more than enough socks and boxers, otherwise his mother would nag him to death that he didn't have enough. Last but not least he grabbed a small bag of pens, pencils and markers that were supposed to be used for next school year.

His bags were finally packed and a ride was on its way. Bidding his 'friends' farewell Sasuke realizes how important this vacation will be for him besides the fact that he hadn't seen or heard from Itachi since he left. As the taxi arrived in front of the Uchiha home the raven haired teen picked up and tossed his bags in the trunk but seemed to have forgotten something.

After motioning the driver to wait, he ran back into the house up to his room. He thrust the door open, then scurrying to his bed he lifted the mattress revealing a little black journal. Grabbing the book he secretively slid it into his jacket making sure no one would notice it. To cover for him going back inside he picked up a pair of black leather gloves, that he would wear when he had to ride his bike, and let them hang out of his pants pocket.

Now he was ready to leave.

As he sat in the back seat of the cab he rolled down the window for his mother who appeared to have something quite important to say.

"Sasuke dear. Your brother lives a fairly long distance away," she explained, "and there is a slight chance that he changed… Now," she said pulling a thick envelope with small numbers on the corner, out of her purse, "This is for your own use. If something goes wrong just call us and we'll be here."

As he received the envelope he looked inside and his eyes widened in shock. "Mom. This is a lot of money." She simply smiled and nodded, "It's probably more than you will need." "It's over five thousand dollars…What about you and dad?" he asked in concern. "You know we can manage."

And with those words as the last said, Sasukes father slightly nodded and the driver pulled away from the many waving friends and family members.

--

Thirty minutes had passed after the taxi left his home. While cruising down a wooded road Sasuke began to understand what his mother was saying. 'Its been three years since I've last seen Nii-san,' he thought, 'and he is in college now… what if he doesn't remember me that well anymore?' A heavy sigh slipped from the teens mouth as he lowered his head. He then removed the journal from his jacket and scribbled, 'I hope he didn't forget,' as the last entry.

After what seemed to be hours the cab driver stopped the car. Sasuke lifted his head only to be reintroduced to bright lights and tall buildings. "Wow," the teen breathed in awe, "this is where he lives?"

"Well," the cab driver said while opening the trunk, "this is the address your parents gave me." Sasuke stood beneath a huge apartment building that looked like it would be highly expensive. Unpacking the cab was of course a lot harder than it was shoving everything inside of it. Three massive suitcases, all black with white lining, were removed along with six shoe boxes and a medium sized bag that contained his hair products and other essentials.

Carrying the bags were even harder. Both Sasuke and the cabby lugged the cases and such to the nearest elevators. After boarding they sat the bags down to take a quick breather, and luckily their destination was on the higher levels, so they were able to regain their strength before lifting the heavy burdens again. After about two stops they arrived at Itachis door.

Room 483.

Sasuke bowed to the cab driver as he was leaving, thanking him for his help, then turned back to his new home for the summer. Taking a deep breath he held his hand up to the door when all of a sudden he heard someone on the other side unlatching the lock. Figuring it was of course it was Itachi, he bent down to pick up his luggage. As he stood up the door began to open and a slight smile started to appear on the teens face when, a guy looking to be around Itachis age or younger, stepped out leaving Sasuke clueless.

His smile disappeared. Even though the person wasn't bad looking, he would've liked an explanation for his being here. The mans hair was blond and it was pretty long. His eyes an intense blue and an uncontrollable smile seemed as if it was permanently pasted on his face. He was holding his shirt on his arm and his pants were unzipped when he stopped outside of the half opened door. After five seconds of blank stares, in unison they blurted, "Who're you?"

Sasuke was stunned. Had his parents given the driver the wrong room number? Who was this stranger standing in front of him? But unexpectedly, another person quickly opened the door fully to reveal...

"Otouto?"

"Nii-san…! I thought I had the wrong room number and I was about to call-… um… Who is that?"

Standing on the outside of the fully opened door the blond looked at Itachi, expecting to be introduced to the new arrival, when Itachi grabbed his little brother by the wrist and dragged him into the room followed by his years worth of luggage.

* * *

**As I said, it's not my best work and i was unsure about even posting this... Yes i know the first chapter is kinda short (very short) but if you promise to review, i promise to make the next one as long as I can! tell me what you think and I'll start the next chap!! :D**


	2. somthing different

**this is chapter 2!! Sorry it took so long! enjoy!**

**oh yeah! these guys were my first reviewers: **

**Kaline Reine**

**melody726**

**and some anonymous person!**

**thank you three! And i also appreciate all of the others who sent them too!  
**

**Ooh and yeah there is a little bit of action at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

After being unexpectedly pulled into Itachis home Sasuke stood facing down silent at the hardwood floor rubbing his wrist where he had been grabbed. Before the teen even had a chance to say anything his brother slammed the door beginning a conversation with,

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Shocked, Sasuke stood speechless, unable to come up with a reason for his being there, but to his surprise he was welcomed again by Itachis arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Feeling a little uncomfortable the older man noticed something in Sasukes jacket was jutting out at his chest. As he began to slide his hand up his little brothers clothing, the teen was able to whine out, "W-what're you-!".

Itachi pulled out the little black journal that Sasuke had been hiding, so the younger teen quickly slapped his brothers hand retrieving the book. He hurriedly attempted to shove it back up his shirt for the time being but Itachi wouldn't allow him to hide something in his home.

"Come on Aniki... Let go..." Sasuke muttered out while his brother continued searching his shirt.

"Why so defensive Otouto?" Itachi chuckled still grabbing at his brothers beloved belonging. Turning around, Sasuke paused as he found himself staring into the biggest apartment he had ever seen. It was like a celebrities suite if possibly bigger and better. "Otouto?" Itachi asked as his little brother seemed to have spaced out to another world. Sasukes eyes grew in excitement as they adventured through the over sized place.

Finally, Itachi halted his grabbing as he let his brother soak in the sights. He watched with a smile as Sasuke ran around frantically picking things up in curiosity, opening cupboards and doors, each revealing something new.

'Who knew my Otouto could be so... adorable...' the man thought as he observed the teen. He decided to take a seat on his bed, which of course was black with crimson pillows. As Sasuke looked over at his brother, he noticed that he was acting 'slightly' overexcited and went over to sit next to him.

He sat down next to Itachi, running his hands over the sheets which seemed to be made of silk, but immediately stopped when he noticed the man was staring at him. Impatiently, he asked, "Where am I going to be sleeping?" but unfortunately Itachi directed his attention to the dark purple sofa that sat right in front of the street view window, which wasn't exactly a bad thing. The teen then stood up and walked towards the couch examining it greatly. After feeling the texture and circling around a few times, the raven haired teen spoke.

"It's not good enough," he said, "it's too ugly of a color." With this statement said Itachi grumbled something and walked over to the area his brother was in, "I think it's a wonderful color," he replied as he plopped down on one of the seats. "And..." he began, "don't think your getting anything better, unless of course you prefer the floor."

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms as Itachi stood up from his seat and made his way back to the door. "Don't you think we should start unpacking your suitcases, Otouto?" Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. He had just gotten there and he's expected to unpack already?! 'Yeah right!' Sasuke thought as he turned back to the window. "Well i guess I can always do it myself..." Itachi whispered beginning to unzip one of the cases.

"No!"

What was he thinking! These were Sasukes personal and private items! Sasuke quickly ran over and sat on top of the case that his brother had started to open. Suddenly, a loud 'crack' filled the room, both brothers sat looking at each other. The teen had broken something that obviously couldn't have been his clothes. He jumped up and unzipped his bag, pushing everything aside when he came to find, "My straightener!!" He stood up in a panic, pacing back and forth. "My straightener... my... How will i fix my hair?"

The expression on the teen was so full of worry, and Itachi couldn't help but think this was mostly his fault. He stood up to comfort his brother but was unexpectedly denied.

"I'm sorry Otouto, i didn't mean to-" he was cut off. "My hair! my... my..." Sasuke was seriously stressing out.

Itachi knew how much his brother cared about how his hair looked, he went through the same stage at one point in time. "Sasuke, I can buy you a ne-"

"What!? Cant you see I'm in a crisis here!? Your so! wait... huh?"

Just then, Sasuke looked so dumbfounded and Itachi couldn't help but laugh out loud leaving his brother even more clueless. "I said, we can go out and get you a new one," he managed to spit out. Sasuke became overwhelmed with joy and couldn't help but to jump on his older brother wrapping his arms around his neck.

Of course since he's not a little kid anymore, he ended up knocking his brother to the ground. Either way they were both smiling and laughing. Especially Sasuke. He couldn't live without straightening his hair and Itachi offered to buy him a brand new straightener!

"Aniki, your the best." Sasuke said still straddling his brother, looking directly into his eyes. Itachi smiled and nodded, "yeah, I know, how about you get off of me now?" Sasuke protested and continued to sit on his brothers mid section trying to pin him down . Itachi playfully tried to push Sasuke off but ended up turning them over making him on top.

"Sasuke," Itachi chuckled, "Your not going to win!" as if he really cared about who ended up winning...

Itachi wanted to think they were only having some brotherly fun, making up for the years they've been away from each other, but he knew that deep down there was something more, something he was hoping to reveal to the teen.

Sasuke was always aware as to what Itachi was thinking and by the way his brother was behaving he knew he was thinking of something that wouldn't be exactly 'normal'. He then felt a heavy blush burn across his face as his brother started nuzzling his neck. "Aniki..." Sasuke whispered as Itachis face came above his.

Sasuke looked deeply into Itachis eyes for a moment before he leaned up, brushing his lips against his older siblings. Itachi was shocked! Even though all the signs were there he never would've guessed that Sasuke was going to be the first to make a move!

Pushing that aside, Itachi softly returned the kiss trailing his fingers along his little brothers jawbone, coaxing him to open his mouth as his tongue began to trace Sasukes bottom lip.

Sasuke obliged and as his mouth had began to open Itachi harshly pressed their lips together darting his tongue into his brothers unexplored, warm, lustful cavern. Sasuke moaned as his Anikis hot muscle plunged into his mouth, fighting for dominance, and it only made Itachi want him even more.

"Mmmn..." Sasuke groaned, then his brother broke the kiss, moving to other places. He began to slide his hands up the boys shirt then gently bit down on the young ravens neck making him wince in pain. He sucked the soft skin hard and after leaving his mark on his brother he started to squeeze the little pink nubs that Itachi so badly wanted to claim as his own.

Now after sliding the shirt over Sasukes head fully removing the shirt, he trailed his tongue down the middle of the teens perfectly shaped chest.

The older Uchiha could feel the vibrations of Sasukes moaning as he was pressed against him, rubbing his brothers small hard nipples, and enjoying every second of it. He moved both of his hands down from the erected knobs and grabbed viciously at his hips, Sasuke clenching at his brothers shoulders in response.

Itachis face was on Sasukes tummy roughly kissing and sucking at the soft pale skin, swirling his tongue around and inside of his bellybutton. Sasukes moaning became louder as Itachi tugged at the waistline of his pants, trying to free the highly visible bulge. After he unbuttoned and unzipped his brothers pants he gently pulled out the throbbing cock that was once trapped inside.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke with lust filled eyes and Sasuke at him with need for release. Still looking at him Itachi licked the tip of his brothers penis teasingly, watching him squint in pleasure. "More..." Sasuke hissed and the older raven acknowledged this, taking him fully in his mouth causing his little brother to gasp.

"Aahhh," Sasuke breathed as his brother sucked on his already hard member. Itachi held the teens hips down so he could halt them from bucking and Sasuke, gripping his brothers shoulders harder than ever, could no longer hold himself back from releasing into him brothers mouth. Itachi gladly swallowed the sweet liquid that he wanted ever so badly...

* * *

OK! that was chapter two! Sorry it took so long I just never had the time to finish it T.T... Well yes there was a little action at the end and there's going to be some more at the beginning of the next chapter... And thank you to everyone who all reviewed. Please review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
